


Dragonfire

by MythyMeow



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alliances, Elves, Fire, Friendship/Love, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythyMeow/pseuds/MythyMeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Smaug the elves come to the aid of the people of lake town, especially Bard the dragon slayer. <br/>Friendships between races grow but there is still the issue of Thorin and his company. <br/>Bard and the elven king must find a way to end all this once and for all</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

 

 

"I am fire. I am death"

The thundering words sent a chill down the spine of Bard. The dragon was awake and it was heading towards lake town, the beating of heavy wings drew closer. Bard knew had to do something. He knew he was the only one who could stop it.

After forcing movement to his frightened body he sprinted across the small bridges and pathways which connected the houses together, but people started to panic. Hearing the mysterious sounds approaching in the sky, people began flooding out of their houses to find out what was happening, causing Bard to push his way through the people. They shouldn't be out in the open like this, it was practically suicide. "Get out of sight! The dragon has awoken. Smaug is coming!" Bard shouted at the top of his lungs but the people were too loud, they wouldn't be able to hear a thing. Bard wanted to shout more but he knew it would be pointless but he had to protect the people.

After pushing through mass amounts of people, Bard finally made it to his house, he quickly burst in and headed straight for where he kept the black arrow. "Pa? What's going on?" Bard spun on his heel to see Sigrid looking up at him, confusion and concern spreading across hr face.

Bard leant down and held onto her shoulders, making sure she was listening, "I need you to stay here, alright? Do not go outside, stay out of sight. I'll be back soon." He hugged her quickly before letting go, black arrow in hand and headed to the door.

"Pa, where are you going?" Her voice was stubborn but still had an worried tone, she reminded Bard so much of her mother.

Bard opened the door and glanced back at her, "I'm going to kill a dragon." Before anything else could be said, Bard ran out while shutting the door behind him and headed back out to the streets.

There was a sudden scream and Bard froze. The dragon had arrived. A stream of fire lit up the port, burning up the boats and anyone unfortunate enough to be on them. Bard tried to push the thought out of his head as he pushed his way through panicking men and women who clutched onto their children tightly. Smaug had landed on the roofs of buildings and stepped over them, ripping them apart with his long claws, before launching himself back into the air while swamping the wreckage in flames. Smoke began to fill the air, burning Bard's throat and making his eyes water but he continued on towards the tower which on top stood the only weapon which could kill the beast.

Smaug's fury continued on, breaking down or burning houses while the tortured screams of families rang out in the commotion. Bard, if he survived this, dreaded the time in which they would have to search the town and count the bodies of the dead. He felt an ache in his heart, whether it was the terrible thought or the smoke burning his insides, he had no idea what it was. Bard quickly broke down the door to the tower and started ascending the twisting staircase. He forced his way past a few of the master's men who refused to let him past before finally reaching the weapon at the top of the tower. He slid the black arrow into place and started aiming it towards the swirling form of the dragon.

Bard's breathing was unsteady and his hands were shaking from the pressure. He had one arrow, one chance to save the people of lake town and his family. Smaug was hidden in a cloud of smoke but Bard could still see the glint of red scales. Bard closed his eyes, tuning out his surroundings and tried to focus on steadying his aim. He let out a slow breath before opening his eyes and letting the black arrow fly free into the smoke.

His breath hitched as there was silence but only for a moment as a agonising screech filled the area, quickly followed by the falling dragon who was spinning out of control. The arrow had hit its mark but it was not over and Bard noticed this as the dragon spun his way before knocking the tower with its tail then falling into the lake. The walls of the tower began to crumble and the structure began to collapse, Bard glanced around, there was no where for him to go. He stumbled as the tower fell but before he fell over the edge he gripped onto the brickwork but that was not going to help, he was going to have jump.

Bard didn't have much time, the ground was quickly approaching, so he pushed away all thoughts and leapt. He put his arms in front of him in hope that it softened his fall but he crashed through a half tent normally used for the stalls on market day but it was his crash mat today. The weak wooden structure broke when he hit it and he rolled off, landing on the floor with his head smacking against the ground. His vision blurred, a pain radiating not just in his head but throughout his whole body. 

The commotion around him faded from his ears but there was something different, the screaming was gone and things were silent. Bard rolled onto his side and looked around. There were figures beginning to fill the streets but they were too tall to be anyone from lake town. There was something beautiful about them as the gracefully walked among the ruins as if it was just an ordinary walkway, some started pulling small figures from rubble and tending to the wounded. It took Bard only a moment to realise these strange people, they were elves.

Bard tried to get up but groaned loudly and fell back, he turned his head to notice an elf looking in direction. The elf was tall (well, for an elf) with long white-blond hair flowing down his back and dark thick eyebrows. A younger elf started towards Bard but was stopped by the tall elf who then went towards Bard himself. Tilting his head back, he looked up at the elf who crouched over him, "I don't need your help elf.."

Bard hoped the elf would go but he stayed before speaking, "Rest, dragon slayer." With that darkness took over Bard.


	2. Aftermath of Lake Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bard wakes up after the elves arrive and he meets the tall elf who helped him.

 

When Bard awoke from dreams of dragon fire, he opened his still tired heavy eyes. Every muscle in his body as sore and his head throbbed from his unfortunate collision with the ground, which he then realised, he was no longer laying on. He was on a simple wooden bed with rough fabrics covering it and its mattress was hard, however, it was still comfier than being trapped amongst the rubble of the tower.

Bard sat up with a groan before turning his attention to where in which he was. It did not take him long to recognised the engraved wooden panels on the wall and the set up of the room. It was definitely the town the hall of Lake town. But it had been developed into a temporary living place for those who had lost their homes in the wrath of the dragon or had been brought there so the tons healers may attempt to help.

Then Bard noticed, there wasn't a single one of the town's own healers. All around the room there was just tall, pale and graceful figures gliding around the room to those who cried out, usually in pain from their injuries. The figures were quickly believed to be elves, but the only question in Bard head was; why had they come to help?

The elves didn't fit into the damaged atmosphere. They were so clean and their clothing was much finer than his own even though it was just simple pale blue tunics and leather trousers and boots. Their hair was long and their faces remained masks, showing no emotion at all. However, Bard had always thought the elves had no emotions at all.

Pushing himself to the edge of the bed. Bard swung his legs over the edge, and took a moment to let out a sigh before forcing himself to his feet. He took a few moments to stretch out his arms and legs, listening to the sore limbs click as they finally found movement.

He sore a few elves send wary glances his way but he stubbornly ignored them and headed towards the door quickly. He had better things to do than being around elves such as finding his children, god knows where they were. Bard's heart beat quickly as worry began to take over him, had his children even survived the attack? Did they believe he was dead? All these thoughts rushing through his head only made his worry to get out even more powerful. He strode down the hall towards the exist only to be stopped by two elves standing in his way. Bard glared at them, "Get out the way." He tried to remain calm but he was so anxious.

Bard was considering punching the elves so he could get passed but he  had a feeling that it wouldn't work. He was stopped in his thoughts as a surprisingly calm voice spoke behind him, "I thought you were supposed to be resting, dragon slayer."

Bard spun on his heel to see who had spoke and looked up to see the blond elf, who had found him, looking down at him with a cold stare. The elf was wearing different clothing now which seemed much finer than what he had been wearing the last time Bard saw him. He had a silver silken tunic which he wore over tight leather pants, a belt which hung around his hips with a sword hanging on it and a silver headdress that one could only assume was for the most noble of men.

He looked dangerous but Bard ignored him and turned away, "I must go."

The elf tilted his head slightly as if he was amused, "but you should be with the healers, you took quite a fall, I will take you if necessary."

Bard turned towards him and crossed his arms angrily, "did I not tell you earlier that I didn't need your help?"

The elf clasped his hands behind his back and gracefully walked in a circle around Bard, "But if I had not helped it is likely that you would still be under rubble and your town would have the same fate." He stopped in front  of Bard and looked down at him, "It is my decisions which has saved you."

Bard was confused, what did he mean? He met the elf's eyes with an look of confusion but also curiosity, "I do not understand."

The corners of the elf's lips lifted to what may of been a small smile, "You do not no who I am, dragon slayer? I am surprised, you've been collecting barrels from my woods for many years."

What? The barrels he had collected had always flown down the river to the lake from the elves who lived in the woods. The Mirkwood elves who were ruled by one, a king. The name didn't come to mind but when he looked back up at the elf to ask it finally clicked, "Thranduil.." He only muttered the word but he could tell he heard.

"See? It wasn't that hard to remember."

Bard wasn't sure what to say, he didn't know how you were supposed to address the king of Mirkwood but then he realised every moment he spent here he was losing time to find out how his children, "Well it has been good to meet you but I must go." He went to leave once again but Thranduil didn't seem to care.

"Where are you going, Dragon slayer?" Thranduil watched him carefully as if he was trying to figure him out.

He growled deep in his throat in frustration, "Bard! My name is Bard. And I apologize but I have more important things to do then talk to you such as finding my children who are god knows where!" Thranduil smirked. The bloody bastard smirked. Bard was seriously considering punching it off his face but he couldn't afford being arrested my the kings men right now.

Thranduil looked down at him lazily, "There is no need to go, we have-"

Bard cut him off, anger and irritation in every part of his voice, "You do not seem to understand! My children are young and I need to make sure they're-" It was turn to be cut off.

"If you controlled your anger this conversation would be over!" Thranduil could not hide the annoyance in his tone. He took a breath before speaking more calmly, "As I was trying to say, we have already got hold of your children. They were in my care until I heard you were leaving but they are safe upstairs in one of the bedrooms. I can take you to them if you calm down."

"Oh.. " He wasn't sure what to say, he felt stupid for not asking if his children was already there. He let out a sigh before gathering the confidence to look back up at the elf, "I apologize for my rashness, would you please take me to them?"

Thranduil nodded, unclasping his hands from behind his back then walked ahead of him and up the stairs. Bard had almost jogged to keep up with the long strides of the elven king.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, please feel free to leave any comments you may have.


	3. So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bard reunites with his children and has a very serious conversation with Thranduil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been way to long but I have another chapter which I made slightly longer to make up for lost time, I hope you enjoy

As they ascended the stairs, Bard watched the Elven King in front of him. It always surprised him how graceful the elves actually were, they were things of beauty and Thranduil was no exception as he radiated magnificence in even the way he walked. The long strands of waist length blond hair swung side to side in time with his hips with each step of his long legs he took, the tightness of his leather trousers and sleeves of his tunic defined his lean and strong muscles underneath.

Bard couldn’t stop watching his every movement. Even as they arrived at their destination Bard watched the way he turned to face him with his mask that revealed no emotion but that did not stop the beauty of his features. His skin was flawless and Bard imagined it would be smooth to the touch, his rose pink lips were set in a straight line, his dark eyebrows were a contrast to the rest of his hair, although they framed his bright blue-grey eyes in a flattering way.

“Your children are in here safe and unharmed.” Thranduil spoke, keeping his tone calm, “Have as much time with them as you like but I do ask you stay in the town hall long enough for my healers to make sure you are at full health.”

Nodding in understanding, Bard replied, “As you wish your majesty but for now I would like to see my children.”

“That is understandable”, he turned and walked a few steps only to pause and look back, “I do hope we can talk later on this evening to discuss the current situation of the dwarves and what he have to do next.”

Bard nodded one last time and watched as Thranduil lingered for moment before disappearing back down the stairs below. Sighing, Bard lent into the door and opened it to reveal the large but rather simple bedroom as well as three figures shorter than himself sat together on the bed.

As soon as he entered the room the youngest of his three children, Tilda, ran towards him and he immediately knelt down to greet her with open arms, ignoring the pain of protest in his thighs.

Soft sobs were muffled against his shirt which made him hug the small girl even closer to his chest and kiss the top of her head, “It’s alright, Tilda, everything is going to be okay.” The girl sniffles and moves back slightly but still clung to him, her little arms wrapped around his neck.

“Pa!”

Two voices yelled at the same time as Bain and Sigrid came running over to join the reunion. Bard could not of been happier than he was in that moment where his children were safe in his arms and he didn’t have to leave this time to attempt to kill some bloody dragon. Right at that moment, they were a family.

 

 

Bard sat on the bed, his back against the headboard, with Tilda curled up against his side, Bain next to her then Sigrid was leaning against his shoulder on his other side. All three of them were fast asleep after making him tell the story of the previous events, although, he had a lot on his mind.

Just as he closed his eyes to fall asleep himself, there was a brief sharp knock at the door which he tried to ignore but the knock came again. Careful not to wake the children, Bard silently got off the bed and made his way to the door, opening it with a scowl clear on his face.

Outside the door stood an elf with flowing brown hair and matching eyes who looked not at all bothered by Bard’s expression.

“The King requests your company.” The elf said.

Sighing, Bard ran a hand through his hair to smooth it back, “Did he say why he wants to see me?”

“No, he did not but recent events suggest it may be about the dwarves.”

He straightened up and gestured for the elf to lead the way, “I’ll see him if I must.”

The elf immediately walked away, not even looking back to see if he was following so it seemed like Bard no choice but to follow. Bard watched the way this elf walked; although he was still graceful in the steps he took he was nowhere near Thranduil.

He was lead to the Master’s old office which he assumed Thranduil had decided to claim for himself in the short time he was in Laketown, before being directed into the room and the heavy wood door closed with a thud behind him.

At first the room appeared empty at first glance, it being a large room with the walls lined in books and the desk just in front of the window, but it was not long until he noticed the back of Thranduil’s head as he sat in front of the fire place while staring into the glowing embers. The Elvenking’s eyes were closed, hiding their pretty blue, and he appeared to be asleep but Bard knew better.

“You wished to see me?”

Thranduil turned his head slightly so Bard assumed he had heard and slowly opened his eyes, “Indeed, I did.” He gestured to a chair, similar to the wooden one he was sitting on himself which he unsurprisingly made look like a throne, “Join me?”

Unsure, Bard hesitated but found himself soon settling down in the seat next to Thranduil. The heat from the fire warmed his front as soon as he sat down, Bard hadn’t realised just how much he missed the warmth until then so he raised his palms to the fire and perched on the edge of the seat to get closer.

“It seems the dwarves are causing more trouble even though you have slain the dragon, Smaug.” Thranduil’s voice was quiet but clear to hear.

Turning his head, Bard looked at him, “What have you heard?”

Standing in a flourish of red silk that flowed from him like a curtain of blood and made him seem much darker than the silver figure earlier, Thranduil made his way over to the desk in which held two goblets and a pitcher. He poured the contents of the pitcher, wine from what Bard could see, into the goblets before picking them up, “They are yet to immerge from the mountain. One of my scouts claim they are holding it for themselves, that Thorin Oakenshield has fallen to the gold sickness although that was predictable.” He offered one of the two goblets to Bard who accepted it gratefully.

Bard drunk the wine greedily, remembering he had not drunk anything since before the fall. “Do you think they’ll give what was promised to Laketown after the pain they caused us by waking Smaug.”

“Unfortunately, I do not believe Oakenshield will part with one piece of gold. Dwarves have always been selfish and stubborn people, the recent acts of these few have already proven that. But I do have a suggestion which you may find fits both of needs, whether you chose to join me or not is completely your decision.” Those pale lips fitted to the rim of the goblet as the elf sipped the wine and Bard couldn’t help but watch the delicate movement.

He dragged his eyes away and focused on Thranduil’s, “What are you suggesting?”

Thranduil took another sip of the goblet then set it down on the desk before replying, “I plan to take an army to the mountain to meet Oakenshield and discuss what is rightfully mine and, if you decide to join me, what you need to rebuild your home.”

Bard stood and wandered closer to Thranduil, placing his own goblet on the desk, “What if they do not agree, what should we do then?”

“If they do not agree we wait. They have little food and water with them; they will have to come out eventually for supplies. It is either that or they die inside the mountain in which we will then take what is ours.”

The plan made sense; the dwarves would eventually have to come out at some point no matter how stubborn they were. But could Bard trust this elf and his ideas? Would Thranduil actually help him or act just like the dwarves and claim all for himself? Bard looked up to Thranduil’s calm expression and narrowed his eyes, “How do I know I can trust your word?”

Thranduil furrowed his brow and stepped closer to Bard, looking down at him with a sort of sadness in his eyes, “I have already come to help you and your people once, and surely you do not think I would betray you at this point.”

Ignoring the uncomfortable closeness between them, Bard continued to speak, “Why did you come to our aid in the first place? I would most likely be in a much different state to I am now...”

A long fingered pale hand of the elf rested on Bard’s bicep; he could feel the warmth even through the fabric of his shirt. Thranduil’s voice was serious but soft at the same time, “There was once a time where there was an alliance between elves and men but it tarnished over time. I believe it is time that the alliance is formed again and you are the man who should lead your kind, you know what is best for people.”

                Glancing away from the intensity of his stare, Bard spoke, “I am no leader, Thranduil.” He looked back up at the elf, “I am a bargeman, a father, and apparently a smuggler of some dwarves and a hobbit who then released a dragon on Laketown.”

                “You are the descendant of the Lord of Dale and you did what he could not, you killed the dragon with one shot. You saved more people than the amount who died. That is why they will follow you, and what I am suggesting would help _your_ people even more.”  Thranduil seemed to be even closer now which was making Bard even more uncomfortable than before, “I trust you will make the right decision, whatever that may be.”

                “I will join your cause as I have to protect my children and my children need a home which is currently burnt to ashes. If this is what I need to do to rebuild it then I will help but I have no army to offer.”

                A small smile teased the Elvenking’s lips and his hand slid away from Bard’s arm as he took a step back, “Your children are most likely wondering where you are, Bard, you should go back to them and rest.”

                “I could use some rest if what is to come goes wrong. Goodnight, Thranduil.” Bard turned and walked over to the door to leave.

                “Sleep well, Bard of Laketown, welcome to the war.”

                Glancing back at the tall perfectly composed figure with the mask of indifference, Bard replied, “This is not a war yet, your majesty, and I hope it will not come to one.”

                The smile returned to Thranduil’s lips but this time it was something more, something sadder, “It has always been a war just battles are yet to be fought and it may not necessarily be against the dwarves.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please write any comments you may have, good or bad, it always helps.


	4. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bard has breakfast and a conversation with Thranduil then something unexpected happens

 

 

When Bard returned to the bedroom, he walked in to see his three children still in the same positions fast asleep so he got back into his original position. Finally the need to sleep over took him and he let his heavy eyes close.

He dreamt for the rest of the night but they were far from pleasant dreams of the days of the past, the sweet days where his wife was alive and the birth of his children. He dreamt of the dragon as it sprayed his home with scorching fire. The screams of innocents as they became trapped in the engulfing flames. He saw his children running as best as they could from the terror but he was unable to go to them, unable to save them from what was to come. As he ran in the flaming dream world he saw he saw his wife, not in the beauty of life but dark as death, as a whirlwind of fire wrapped around her in a burning cocoon, all he could here were her tortured screams and he called for her but then she was gone.

The atmosphere then changed from the chaos to what was left behind. Smoke was thick in the air, filling his lungs and making his vision blurry. He trod carefully over the remains of broken homes but was unsure of where he was going. As he walked, ahead he could see a figure standing on the rumble completely contents. The figure was tall and slender with pale skin and blond hair, both in which seemed to glow slightly in the grimness of everything. Just as he takes a step closer to the figure, he wakes up.

He shot up like an arrow to an empty bed and cold sweat covering every inch of his skin. Breathing heavily, Bard rapidly looked around the room for his children. Where were they? Bard scrambled out of the bed and began to pull on his boots when he heard a light chuckle from the doorway and he looked up to see who it was.

The tall graceful figure of the Elvenking stood by the door with a smirk on his lips, “There is no need to worry, your children are safe.”

Bard scowled and got up, angrily walking over to Thranduil, “Where are my children?”

“You were asleep for quite a while so I had them sent down to have some food. My own son is watching over them and there is no one else I would trust more with their well-being.”

He was a little taken back by that and now felt a little awkward, “Oh. Well, it’s good to know they are being watched over.”

Thranduil noticed Bard’s awkwardness and gave him a small sympathetic smile, “I will protect your family, Bard, you should not worry about that.” Regaining his composure, the elf straightened up, “I shall be having a morning meal in my temporary quarters soon, I would like you to join me if possible.”

“I could do with a meal actually so that would be much appreciated as long as I am no trouble. I will come once I have made myself relatively presentable.”

“I don’t think that would be much of a problem”

Bard caught one last glimpse of that barely hidden smirk before Thranduil disappeared out the door, leaving Bard watching the sway of the Elvenking’s body as he headed back down the stairs. Letting out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, Bard eventually closed the door, why did the elf have such an unusual effect on him? He hadn’t felt like this since he first met... No, this wasn’t like that.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and returned to the bed to pull on his boots properly which were then followed by his large coat with its scruffy and dirty fur trim. Before going to leave the room, Bard splashed some water on his face to try and wash away the tiredness from his features. When he left the room he was met with the elf from last night, “I have been told to take you to my lord.”

Although Bard appreciated that Thranduil was trying to protect him, he did not feel that this was necessarily but he nodded for the elf to lead the way. He followed silently and as soon as they got to the master’s office, currently Thranduil’s temporary rooms, he walked in while completely ignoring the elf by shutting the door in his face.

Walking further into the office, Bard noticed that Thranduil was looking at him with a confused expression, “Is something wrong?”

Sighing and turning around, he replied, “I do not need an escort just to walk down some stairs. I am perfectly capable of walking and finding my way by myself.”

Thranduil gave a slight nod, “I understand and I will tell my guard it is no longer necessary. Although, I do hope you realise that I am only trying to protect you.” The tall elf wandered over, looking down at Bard, “I am aware that there are some men, such as the master, who would not want you in the position you are currently in and would therefore try to knock you down.”

Bard furrowed his brow, “But the master fled when Smaug came, he should no longer be an issue.”

“The master is greedy man who has a big eye for gold; the man most likely believes that if he was in your current place that he would be bathing in it. Also, us elves are a powerful ally to have in the latest events which makes me believe that he thinks you are incapable of forming and holding an alliance.” He gracefully strolled over to a faded red velvet couch and settled down on it. In front of Thranduil was a small table which held a bowl of fruit and a plate of bread, “Now, care to join me?” He raised one of his dark eyebrows at Bard in question.

Unable to resist the food, Bard followed suit. He sat down on the couch, careful not to pull his still lightly aching muscles, but kept a respectable distance from Thranduil even though he could smell the faint presence of lilies in the air around the Elvenking. _He smelt good._ Bard immediately banished the thought from his head; he was not here to think about how Thranduil smelt. Why was he here again? Desperate to distract himself, Bard picked up a piece of the bread and ate it gratefully before turning to glance at Thranduil who was cutting slices from an apple then popping them in his mouth, “How do you know that the master wants to take my position?”

Thranduil cut another slice from the apple. “We found one of his rats sneaking around the hall and he appeared to be looking for you. He was a filthy little man if I remember rightly, clearly hadn’t had a decent bath in a long time.” He ate the slice and Bard couldn’t help but watch but he soon snapped his attention away.

“If the man you were talking about is who I think it is, the master is obviously not as far as I thought he was. He’s as bad as those bloody dwarfs.” Bard let out a sigh and picked off a grape from a bunch in the bowl.

“Well, we do not have to deal with the rat anymore.”

Bard tilted his head slightly, “What did you do with him?”

“He has been...disposed of.”

“Good. I was very close to not being able to get to the weapon to kill Smaug because of him and the master. “

Bard glanced down when he felt Thranduil’s hand resting on his knee and looked up when he heard the elf speak, “The master will no longer be a problem, there are bigger things for us to focus on such as the situation with the dwarves.”

“As long as my family remain safe and the people of Laketown get a home again then I couldn’t care less about the master.” He watched Thranduil’s face as the elf looked as him with a fondness.

“The people of Laketown do need their leader and could you imagine the riot it would cause if they lost their leader, hope for them will be lost and I would not be able to defeat the dwarves without help. Your children would not be the only ones who would grieve.”

Bard had heard that the Elvenking of Mirkwood was untruthful and deceitful but when he looked at Thranduil’s eyes, all he could see was honesty and a hint of something he could not place. But nothing showed him to be a liar. “Thank you.”

Clearly confused, Thranduil furrowed his brow, “Why are you thanking me?”

“For finding and looking after my children, for helping the injured and what is left of the people of Laketown, and for offering us the opportunity to rebuild our home.” He glanced from those blue eyes to the pink lips which were parted in surprise.

“You’re welcome, Bard of Laketown. It is my pleasure to help.” His voice was soft as well as his features.

Finding himself leaning forward, Bard replied, “For the last time, my name is not ‘dragon slayer’ or ‘Bard of Laketown’. It is just Bard.” His voice wasn’t angry, or tense.

Thranduil moved his head slightly as a nod, “Alright then...Bard.” He then closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Bard’s.

Had it been anyone else Bard would of most likely pushed them away but, for some reason, he couldn’t do it then. His eyes drifted closed and he focused on the smoothness of Thranduil’s lips, enjoying the calmness about it. Smooth fingers ran across Bard’s jaw line against his stubble then slid around the back of his neck to pull him closer which Bard easy did. Wanting to feel if Thranduil’s skin was as smooth as he had imagined, Bard raised his own hands and cupped the elf’s face with one while entangled the other in his silky blond hair.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Bard automatically sprung back from Thranduil. He ran a hand through his hair so it was back to his original style and stood up, “I...I should go find my children and see if they are alright. I will speak to you soon.”

Thranduil stood with an expression which suggested nothing happened but Bard knew otherwise. The Elvenking gave a slight nod in acknowledgement, “I will see you soon, Bard.”

Bard turned away and headed to the door, when he opened it he found an elf in gold armour but he ignored it and slid past, trying his best to attract as little attention as possible. He walked away from the room but paid no attention to anyone around him.

_What had just happened?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please write any comments you have on this because it really does help me when writing  
> Thanks


	5. Towards the Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil and Bard travel towards the mountain and continue their conversation in camp in the ruins of Dale.

Bard distracted himself by helping those in the remains of Lake town. There was not much left, they would have to find shelter somewhere else but he knew that there was only one place left to go and he really didn't want to think about that.

He was busy handing blankets to those who were outside when he noticed elves in golden armour and red cloaks marching out of Lake town with precision. Where were they going? Bard passed the blankets to Sigrid than ran towards the army in search of whoever was leading it. It did not take him long to notice the blond elvenking upon a large white elk. 

"Thranduil!" He shouted. 

The elf lifted a hand and immediately the army of elves froze on the spot. Thranduil turned to look on the approaching bowman, "What is it, dragon slayer?" 

Bard tried not to cringe at the title. "Where are you going? What about my people?"

"The majority of my healers will stay here to care for the people of lake town but I am going to the mountain to claim what is mine." 

Bard furrowed his brow, "You're going to war?" 

Thranduil seemed sad for a moment, "Oakenshield has been taken over by the dragon sickness on that gold. He is sealing the enterance to the mountain. I must strike now before it is too late." 

"At least take me with you." Bard asked, he had a strange feeling of not wanting to leave the elvenking's side, "Maybe I can reason with Thorin. I have to try my best to prevent war." 

Nodding lightly, Thranduil replied, "Alright, as you wish."

"Da?" Bain said from behind Bard, "What's going on?" 

Bard turned to look at his son, placing his hands on the smaller shoulders, "I have to go, look after your sisters until I come back." Bain nodded before turning to run off. 

Bard turned back to Thranduil, glancing around slightly, "I don't suppose there is a horse anywhere I could ride, is there?" 

The elf shook his head but held out a pale hand towards him, "You can ride with me?"

"Thank you." With a blush spreading on his cheeks, Bard gripped his hand and was pleasantly surprised at how strong the elf was as he pulled Bard up onto the back of the elk. 

The elven army continued to move forward again but Bard was having trouble staying in place on the elk. Thranduil had drifted to the back of the march before he spoke quietly enough for only Bard to hear, "You may hold onto me if necessary. I know it is difficult to ride without something to hold on to."

"Are you sure? What if they notice?" Bard asked, unsure.

"They would not question it." Thranduil stated simply.

Sighing, Bard gave up and slid his arms around the other's waist, automatically feeling much more secure. This feeling of safety was similar to that he felt when they kissed, Bard didn't realise at first how much he had missed that feeling.  
\------------------------------------------------------------

The elves stopped at the ruins of Dale to camp for the night. The once dormant cold rubble was now being warmed by fire placed all around, including in the tent in which Thranduil and Bard currently in. They sat opposite each other, not saying a word. Thranduil's eyes were closed and Bard was studying the elf's perfect features, lost in thought about events of the last couple of days. That day especially held his thoughts captive.

"Why do you watch me so?" 

The voice made him jump only to realise that it was Thranduil, who now had his eyes open and was watching him with curious eyes. 

"Just thinking over this morning..." Bard openly admitted. 

"I apologise for that." Thranduil said quietly. 

"What?" Confused, Bard tilted his head.

"What I did was inappropriate." He replied, blue eyes focused on the man's face, "I should not of risked our alliance like that."

"You think I was against it?" Thranduil did not reply this time. Bard moved from his seat and knelt in front of the elvenking, grasping the thin hands in his own rough hands. "If I was against it, I would of ended it straight away." 

The corners of Thranduil's lips turned up slightly in a sort of smirk, "Is that so?"

Bard lifted their joined hands to his lips and brushed them over their knuckles, "As much as it pains me to say it; I do feel safe in your presence. All I ask is that you trust me enough to feel safe around me."

A chuckle escaped the elf, "You're an odd one, Bard. I only hope you know what you're doing." 

Leaning up, Bard captured the other's lips for the second time that day. The kiss was even better than before even though Bard's head was at an odd angle which made his head ache. Thranduil noticed this and pulled Bard up to settle on his lap, it was definitely not a position the man ever pictured himself being in. 

He let his hand seep into the collar of Thranduil's tunic and moved around the back of his neck, enjoying the feel of the smooth skin flawless skin against his fingers. When the elf's tongue drifted over the seam of his lips, Bard gasped in surprise which allowed Thranduil access to his mouth. Kissing another male was never something that Bard had ever considered but this was much better than what he ever would of expected.

Not to long later, the two sat silently in the tent, foreheads resting against each other as their breathes mingled together. "What is it in the mountain you're willing to fight for?" Bard asked, curiously.

"There are white gemstones of pure starlight that belong to my kin, they are very important to us elves." He replied, long fingers running across Bard's jawline.

Bard found himself leaning into the touch, "It's an odd thing to risk war for."

"I guess it is not the only thing I should fight for." The elvenking leant in again and pressed their lips together once more.

It was a shame that by dawn the taste of wine from Thranduil's lips would be gone and instead he would have to try prevent a war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please comment, it always helps me out during the writing process.


	6. Unfortunate Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After failing to reason with Thorin, Bard decides what to do next.

"Thorin!" Bard yelled down the small gap of the stone wall the dwarf had built. 'That bastard', he thought. 

Bard had tried to reason with the supposed king under the mountain but it was clear that the dragon sickness had consumed him more than Bard had originally thought.

Now he stood outside the mountain in disapointment; Thorin would not reason with him. So he turned on his heel and stormed back over to the horse, thatThranduil had taken from one of his elven soldiers, and then mounted it. Immediately riding back towards the remains of Dale.

When he arrived back, Thranduil was sitting upon his elk wearing his finely crafted armour. His face remained its usual expressionless mask which caused Bard's heart to sink slightly, how he wished to see the side of the elf he expierenced the day before at that moment.

"He will not be reasoned with. Thorin has gone back on his word. The dragon sickness has corrupted his mind, my lord, Thranduil." Bard spoke, anger clear in his voice, as he approached the elvenking.

"That is a shame." Thranduil said bluntly while drawing his sword, "Dwarves know only what comes naturally to them. If Oakenshield wishes for war, that is what he shall recieve." The elf turned, riding back through the city gates, "We shall make our move tomorrow at dawn; are you with me?"

How Bard wished that he didn't have to go to war but it seems that he had been left no choice. With a sad heart, Bard rode his horse so that he followed behind the elves but at a distance.

Once outside his tent, Thranduil dismounted his elk before entering with his sword now sheathed. It was not long until Bard found himself dismounting his horse and following the elf 

Only, he paused at the opening of the tent, he couldn't just randomly enter Thranduil's tent. Bard pulled back the flap of fabric with his head bowed, "May I enter, my lord?"

"You may." Thranduil's silky voice answered only moments later. 

Bard entered the tent, making sure the material was closed behind him before looking up. Thranduil was sat upon a almost throne looking chair, now simply wearing his usuale silver robes with a curtain of red material flowing from his shoulders; his armour was displayed nearby on a stand in all its crafted glory. 

"Is something troubling you, Bard?" Thranduil asked, breaking the silence that hung in the air. 

Bard shifted uneasily on his feet, "I can not say that I am ready for the war that is to come. I'm a bargeman, not a soldier."

What appeared to be a sympathetic smile turned up the corners of the elf's lips slightly, "If I recall correctly; you said the same about being a leader."

"I've never fought in a battle before in my life, I do not know how it works the same way as you, I'm simply just a mortal man." Bard said, voice raspy, and ran a rough hand through his dark hair.

Gracefully, Thranduil rose from his seat and came over to Bard, grasping the man's hands in his own thin pale ones. "In only a few days, I have seen you change. From the bargeman and father of three children you have become so much more. Now you are a hero, a dragon slayer, a leader and a father who will do anything to insure a safe future for his children. I would go as far as to say you may command part of my army if it would prove to you the trust people have in your judgement."

Bard sighed and lifted Thranduil's hands to his lips, brushing them across the smooth skin of the other's knuckles, eyes lightly closed, "I'm afraid..." He finally admitted.

"Of What?" Thranduil asked, a kindness to his voice.

"Of failing. Of failing the people of laketown. Of failing my children and leaving them alone..." Bard turned Thranduil's hand and placed a light kiss to the smooth palm while opening his eyes to look at his elf, "I'm scared of failing so many others, especially you."

"I have trust that you will make the right decision, Bard." He spoke softly, leaning down just enough to rest his forehead against Bard's.

"I should go back to my people and warn them of what is to come. Maybe even gather any men willing to fight." Bard muttered just loud enough for Thranduil to here.

"Then I will wish for your return. I believe there is an important part you will play in this, what it is, I do not know." Thranduil stepped back and pulled his hands from Bard's, " You should go now while the sun is still high in the sky.

Bard gave a brief nod and a smile to Thranduil, although he wanted to do more, then left the tent once again and mounted his horse. Time to prepare for battle it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please write any comments you have, Maybe even suggestions you may have for future chapters

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to read any comments you may have, good or bad, it really helps me write.  
> Thanks <3


End file.
